greasefandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Newton John
Olivia Newton-John (born 26 September 1948) is an English-born Australian singer, songwriter and actress. She is a four-time Grammy award winner who has amassed five No. 1 and ten other Top Ten Billboard Hot 100 singles and two No. 1 Billboard 200 solo albums. Eleven of her singles (including two platinum) and 14 of her albums (including two platinum and four double platinum) have been certified gold by the RIAA. Her music has been successful in multiple formats including pop, country and adult contemporary and has sold an estimated over 100 million albums worldwide. She co-starred with John Travolta in the film adaptation of the Broadway musical Grease, which featured one of the most successful film soundtracks in Hollywood history. Newton-John has been a long-time activist for environmental and animal rights issues. Since surviving breast cancer in 1992, she has been an advocate for health awareness becoming involved with various charities, health products and fundraising efforts. Her business interests have included launching several product lines for Koala Blue and co-owning the Gaia Retreat & Spa in Australia. Newton-John has been married twice. She currently lives with her second husband, John Easterling, in Jupiter Inlet Colony, Florida. She is the mother of one daughter, Chloe Rose Lattanzi, with her first husband, actor Matt Lattanzi. Trivia * She lived in Cambridge, England, when she was a young girl. Soon after dropping out of Australia's University High School when she was in her mid-teens she returned to live in London, England. She had taken the suggestion of her favorite teacher to pursue her dream of becoming a singer. She later moved to Los Angeles in the mid-'70s, where she still resides. * Sister of Rona Newton-John and Hugh Newton-John, a doctor. * She grew up in both England and Australia. In 1954 (at age 5), she moved to Australia but returned to live in England about 10 years later when she was 15. * In 1975, she moved to the USA where she had already become well-established as a pop and country singer. * Her winning of a talent contest in Australia led her back to England and on her path as a successful singer, performer and actress. * Best known as a singer, she has over 25 Top 40 singles, more than half of which went Top 10, including five #1 hits. * Well-known songs include "If Not for You", "If You Love Me, Let Me Know", "Let Me Be There", "I Honestly Love You", "Heart Attack", "Have You Never Been Mellow", "Summer Nights", "You're The One That I Want", "Hopelessly Devoted To You", "Magic", "Xanadu", "Physical", and "Twist of Fate.". * Her biggest hit was "Physical" which sold over 2 million copies and spent 10 consecutive weeks at #1 on Billboard's Hot 100 (beginning 21 November 1981). * In 1988 she visited Australia to make a television special titled "Olivia Down Under" to coincide with the Bicentennial. She and Cliff Richard performed and Prince Charles and Princess Diana were also present. * Received a special mention in "The Goodies" episode: "Saturday Night Grease". * Chosen by People Magazine as one of the 50 most beautiful people in the world. 1998 * While recording her first hit "If Not For You," Olivia's dog was in the studio with her and at one point knocked over a microphone stand. The noise is still evident in the song today (during the instrumental bridge near the end of the song). * Her ex-brother-in-law is Jeff Conaway, who co-starred with her in "Grease". * Aunt of actress Tottie Goldsmith. * Daughter Chloe Lattanzi born in 1986. * Her song "Physical" was banned by a radio station in Provo, Utah for its "suggestive" lyrics. She still had a concert in the Dee Events Center in Ogden, Utah, filmed for video. * Ranked #95 on VH1's 100 Greatest Women of Rock 'N Roll * She received awards for her charity work and the "Officer Of the order of The British Empire" (OBE) from Queen Elizabeth II. Recipient of the Lifetime Achievement Award at the 16th Annual ARIA Awards. (15th October 2002) * In 1992, she returned to New South Wales, Australia, to recuperate after battling breast cancer. * She currently has homes in both the USA and Australia. * She performed the background vocals on John Denver's "Fly Away" song. * She represented Britain at the Eurovision Song Contest in 1974. * Was a close friend of Karen Carpenter. * Ex-aunt-in-law of Steven Lee. * A great-aunt of Layla Lee-Curtis. * Fills her house with lilies and orchids. * Loves cosmetics and always does her own make-up for photo sessions. * Never leaves home without her passport and lipstick. * The most treasured item in her wardrobe is a beautiful opal and diamond ring that her mother left her. * Would like to achieve total peace before she dies. * Underwent surgery for breast cancer, she declared bankruptcy, and her father died of liver cancer. 1992 * On June 30, 2005, her long-time boyfriend, cameraman Patrick McDermott, went missing after going on an overnight fishing trip on a sport fishing vessel out of San Pedro, California. He was located in April 2009 by "Dateline NBC" investigators. Missing since January 2005, he was found in a Mexican beach town, living under the name of Pat Kim and working on a yacht that carries tourists in and out of a marina near Sayulita, Mexico. * She was awarded an O.B.E. (Officer of the Order of the British Empire) in the 1979 Queen's New Years Honours List for her services to the performing arts. * Her performance as Sandy Olsson in "Grease" is ranked #89 on Premiere Magazine's 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time. * She was awarded the A.O.(Officer of the Order of Australia) in the 2006 Queen's Birthday Honours List for her services to the entertainment industry as a singer and actor, and to the community through organizations supporting breast cancer treatment, education, training and research, and the environment. * Fractured her coccyx while filming the dance sequence "Suddenly" in "Xanadu" * Appeared on "People Weekly" magazine's first official pop cover (24 February 1975). * Shortly after the success of "Grease", was considered for the lead role in a film version of "Evita" (one of many versions that were scrapped before seeing the light of day). She had recorded "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" on her 1977 album, "Making a Good Thing Better". * Granddaughter of the German physicist and mathematician Max Born. * Ranked #92 on VH1's 100 Sexiest Artists. * Her paternal grandparents were Oliver John and Daisy Newton. * Daughter of Brinley Newton-John and Irene Born. * She was awarded a Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame for Recording at 6925 Hollywood Boulevard in Hollywood, California. * A breast cancer survivor, the singer-actress is a spokesperson for the eponymous "The Liv", a heart-shaped, self-examination device for women to aid in the detection of breast lumps. * Won the very fist GRAMMY Award in the "Video Of The Year" category for "Physical" (1982). * On 26 June 2012, the Australian government issued a semipostal postage stamp to help raise funds for the Olivia Newton-John Cancer & Wellness Centre Appeal. The stamp was valued at 60¢. It was sold in panes of ten stamps for $8, with $2 going to the appeal. * Her first husband, Matt Lattanzi appears in "Grease 2". * Promoting her new album "Indigo: Women of Song" in the UK and beginning her 2005 U.S. tour. 2005 * In Australia to record and visit with friends and family. 2005 * Continuing to record her as yet untitled breast cancer-themed album for Hallmark, with Chong Lim and the John Farnham Band, in Australia. 2005 * Releasing "Phenomenal Woman", the first single off her forthcoming album "Stronger Than Before", to radio and the Internet. The track features the voices of music legends Patti LaBelle and Diahann Carroll, among others. 2005